Spring Break
by Hfanfiction
Summary: Title says it all. The kids go on a trip for spring break together, and some romance is conjured up. Rating may change in the future, also no supernatural. Lousy summary, but still try it. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Derek's Pov**_

__"We need to get a new cooler." I looked from my open locker to Simon.

"Why?" I asked while directing my gaze back to the task at hand, getting my Math book for first period.

"Umm, well you see, I kind of broke it." I heard Simon say. I turned to him bewildered only to see a nervous expression on his face.

"How on earth did you break our cooler already? We only got it a week ago." I asked.

Me, Simon, our step sister Tori and one of Tori's friends, I still don't know who, were going on a trip for Spring Break to our father's cabin in San Diego, and we had gotten a new cooler for the long ride from Oregon to there. Apparently though Simon had broken it the day before we leave.

"Well I was packing my stuff into the car so I didn't have to do it in the morning when we leave. I took the cooler out from the trunk and set it off to the side, I planned on bringing it in after I was done but I forgot about it. A car ended up running it over when I was inside." He explained in a rush.

I banged my head up against the cool surface of my locker trying to get rid of the headache that was approaching.

"You left our cooler outside on the street?" I asked him. He looked away embarrassed, I sighed. "Never mind. I will go get a new cooler after school today." He smiled at me thankfully then ran off to talk to his friends. I grabbed the rest of my stuff for Math, shut my locker and headed over to class.

I had gotten there a little early, so I took my seat and started reading.

It was about five minutes until the bell rang when I heard the familiar noise. It was a high pitch giggle that was coming from out in the hall, it got closer until I saw the owner of the wonderful noise, Chloe Saunders. I sighed, she looked as lovely as she always does. He hair was pulled back into a braid that ran down the middle of her back, ending just above her hip bone and she was wearing some shorts and a white T-shirt. Only she could make something as plain and simple as that look gorgeous.

As she got closer I could see her beautiful blue eyes that always managed to take my breath away, they sparkled even under the cheap florescent lighting the room had. With my book forgotten I followed her graceful movements until she reached her seat, which coincidentally was the one beside mine. I breathed in the intoxicating aroma of her jasmine and lilac perfume, trying really hard not to sigh in contentment. She set her book bag down, turned then smiled at me with her perfect teeth and kind eyes; I felt my insides melt.

"Hey Derek. How are you?" She asked me. I tried answering but I kept tripping over my words, and eventually they just turned into a jumbled mess.

"Umm, yeah you, fine, fine I'm fine, thank you. Are you? Fine I mean; are you fine?" I sounded like a complete idiot. She laughed at my sad attempt of a conversation; my stomach did weird flips when she did.

"I'm good, thank you for asking." She said smiling at me; joy and humor in her ocean blue orbs. I smiled back at her with a faint blush on my cheeks and red ears.

Through Math class I kept sneaking nervous glances her way, she sometimes saw them and smiled, completely clueless to my feelings towards her, and I would smile back then brush the hair out of my eyes. Class ended and all I remembered was the way warmth radiated off of her and caressed me like a comforting embrace, which was ironic because when I was around Chloe I was anything but comfortable; jittery yes, at ease, hell no.

The rest of school went of without a hitch, Chloe was in two of my other classes but not close enough to distract me to the degree as Math.

I walked out of my car and got the cooler I got after school out of the trunk. I walked into our house, cooler in hand, when I saw Simon eating a sandwich at our table. He tried talking while he had food in his mouth, which didn't turn out well; he settled for a thumbs up while pointing at the cooler, I chuckled.

"Your welcome." I told him; he swallowed.

"When are we going tomorrow?" He asked while getting another bite of sandwich.

"Nine at the latest." I told him. He moaned, or as best as someone with their mouth stuffed can moan.

"Hey, do you know who Tori asked to come?" I asked Simon. Last I heard she was bringing her friend Liz, but Liz had to cancel because she was going with her family on a trip to her cousin's house; so I had no idea who she had asked to come now.

"I forget. She told me this morning during third period but she said it in a rush, probably trying to spend the least amount of time around me." He rolled his eyes at this. Tori didn't want anyone to know they were related, so Simon wanted to make sure everyone did, it was pretty funny.

"Alright well I guess we'll find out-" I started to say, but Simon cut me off.

"Wait I remember!" He gushed out. I smirked at his outburst; my smirk was wiped off of my face though at his next words, replaced with a look of utter fear. "She invited that girl you sit next to in Math class, Chloe isn't it?" He inquired. My face paled then flushed, I tried to hide it with my hair but Simon had already seen. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in pure amazement, I would have laughed at this comical expression if the circumstances were different.

"Oh my god! You like her! The great Derek Souza is actually crushing on a girl!" Simon screamed in astonishment.

_Fuck._ I thought.

Even as we were loading up the car Simon was giving me all-knowing looks.

Last night after I finally got him to quite down I told him about Chloe, he was bouncing up and down in his seat the entire time. After I finished he smiled at me mischievously, and I knew I would be paying hell tomorrow.

I jerked my head up when I heard the sound of an engine running behind me; sadly though I had my head in the trunk and when I brought it up I hit my head on the roof of the car. I was rubbing the back of my head when I heard Tori speak to me.

"Nice move genius." She teased; I scowled at her. She smirked at my angry expression, which just got me even more pissed; I was about to voice my anger when I heard _her _speak.

"Are you ok, Derek?" I looked down at Chloe and my breath caught. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and her side bangs were left to caress her cheeks in nice curls. Her blue eyes were still just as bright and deep, but were brought out more by the fact that she barely had any makeup on her face; she looked natural, she looked sexy. I gulped at that last thought; while it was completely true it was still incredibly embarrassing to think of.

My eyes traveled down her body and I took in her clothing choice. She was wearing a low cut thin white dress that reached her mid-thigh and brown sandals; it was still very cold so she was wearing a purple hat and a sweater and jean jacket over the dress. Her nose was a little pink from the frigged weather and she was shivering slightly. It was one of the warmest days Oregon had seen this year but it was still only around 70 degrees.

I felt Simon hit my back, and I remembered that Chloe had asked me a question.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." I blurted out. She smiled with slightly red cheeks, possibly from my staring or the cold, I'll never know.

"Here, I'll take that." I said while taking her duffle bag. She smiled thankfully at me.

"Thanks." She told me.

"Welcome." I said as I turned around and put her bag into the trunk. Tori put hers next to me and I rolled her eyes.

"Your welcome too Tori." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, yeah." She said with a wave of her hand. Again I rolled my eyes.

"And on that note, let's go." Simon declared while clapping his hands together. "Oh and umm, SHOT GUN!" Simon added as an afterthought.

"Well yeah duh, why would either of us want to sit with you or Derek?" Tori told Simon in a snotty know it all voice. Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend's rudeness.

"Come on Derek let's go into the car before the pinching and eye poking begins." Chloe told me with humor laced into her voice. (I got that line from Friends :D)

Even though she was kidding it still made my heart flutter and my mouth go dry. Chloe walked up to me and took my hand while leading me to the car, my palms started to heat up in her hand and my heart was going a million times a minute. Tori and Simon were still fighting, and they didn't see this exchange.

She opened the driver's side door and hopped onto the seat. She turned her body my way and smiled.

"Are you exited about going to San Diego?" She asked while looking up at me.

"Umm, yeah, are you?" I asked her lamely while staring deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to going to the beach. I got a new swimsuit and everything." She told me, and then smiled sweetly, having no idea what she was doing to me. I thought about her in a swimsuit and felt my heart beat accelerate.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to getting out of this cold weather for the week." I told her truthfully.

"Me too." She agreed. She started talking about the different things she was planning to do while we were down there, sadly though Tori chose that moment to interrupt us.

"Chloe, come on, I'm saving you from the bore of Derek. Let's go!" Chloe laughed at this. I was getting angry at Tori for always interrupting Chloe and I's moments, small as they may be.

Chloe got up from the drivers seat and while she was passing me she brushed her hand across my chest; I shivered. She smiled at me like nothing was wrong, and maybe nothing was.

I got into the car and started it up, preparing myself for the long ride ahead.

_Chloe is so confusing_. I thought as I stared back at her in the rearview mirror.

Chloe had been making funny faces to me in the rearview mirror, smiling at me, and rolling her eyes when Tori made a rude comment about Simon. She was all in all making the long trip more enjoyable. What confused me though was the fact that she had barely paid any attention to Simon, and was barely talking to Tori; she only seemed to be interested in talking to me. That fact made my stomach flutter.

We made it to Sacramento by lunch and decided to get a bite to eat. We stopped at a nice diner just outside of Sacramento.

Chloe and I sat opposite of each other, and throughout the meal we made small talk when Simon and Tori had to take a break from arguing.

I was halfway through with my burger when I felt something warm rub up against my leg. I looked up at Chloe and raised an eyebrow; she had long ago shed her jackets and hat and was now sporting her sundress and a very alluring blush. She smirked at me and once again ran her leg down the length of mine.

_Was she playing footsie? _

I experimentally brushed my leg against hers and she smiled.

We continued our little game until we had to leave.

We were now around Santa Barbara, with half of our party asleep. Simon had passed out an hour ago and Tori had been asleep for the past hour and a half; which just left Chloe and I. She was resting up against the window listening to her I-pod, I had given her my pillow so she could sleep but it has yet to have been used; it was at this moment resting on her lap.

My eyes were getting tired and I decided to stop at the hotel that I saw a couple miles back.

We got ourselves checked in twenty minutes later and were unpacking the necessary items that we needed for the morning. Chloe was in charge of waking up Tori and I tried waking Simon up, but he just wouldn't budge; I eventually just threw him over my shoulder and dropped him on our bed. Tori was conscious for a good five minutes, until she too passed right out, like a light.

Chloe and me bid a goodnight to each other, and immediately after I heard her shallow breathing coming from the other bed. I snuggled up to the pillow I lent Chloe and relaxed at the smell of her that was wafting up from it.

A couple minutes later I fell asleep to the intoxicating aroma that is Chloe.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of the shower running.

I looked around and found Chloe to be missing.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I realized that the girl of my dreams was showering just a couple feet away from me.

Fifteen minutes later Chloe came out freshly showered and dressed, to my dismay. Was it wrong to want to see her in nothing but a towel? Probably.

I watched her put on a pair of sneakers and go outside.

It was only eight and I knew the two ugly stepsisters weren't going to wake up until at least nine, so I decided to catch up with Chloe and see what she was up to. I grabbed my sneakers and ran out the door in the clothes I wore yesterday.

I found her in the wooded area behind the hotel after seven minutes of searching. She was just walking around and admiring her surroundings. I came up behind and cleared my throat to let her know she wasn't alone; she jumped a foot off the ground and yelped. She wiped her body around and gave me an annoyed expression; I shrugged after I stopped laughing.

"Don't scare me like that!" She screamed in frustration. She pushed my chest back, or at least tried to. Even though she barely touched me for a second, I still got tingles from her warm hand.

She turned back around and kept walking. She was now wearing some cut-off shorts and a simple green tank top, nothing amazing but she still looked just as beautiful as she would be wearing a dress.

"So what are you doing out here anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know, I **thought** everyone was asleep," she gave me a pointed look at this, "so I thought I might go for a small walk around."

"You shouldn't go in the woods alone though." I reciprocated her pointed look at this. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry dad." She smirked while I frowned.

"No fair. I'm just looking out for you." I whined. There was nothing worse than being compared to your crushes father, especially by your crush themselves. She just smiled and brushed it off.

"So, what are you doing out so early?" She asked me the same question I had just asked her. I shrugged.

"I saw you walk outside and I decided to join you. Besides Simon and Tori won't be up for a while anyway."

She smiled and nodded her head.

We walked around for the majority of the time in comfortable silence, only making small talk when we felt like it. We made it back to the hotel an hour later and decided to get some coffee from the Starbucks across the way.

We started talking about school and colleges, where we wanted to go, what we were planning to major in; I was planning on going to Yale to get my masters degree in mathematics while Chloe wanted to go to school to study directing and producing; she has yet to find a school.

We finished our coffees and threw them away, heading back to the hotel. Simon and Tori were probably up by now anyway. Sure enough when we got back Simon was sitting on his bed flipping through the TV channels while Tori was in the shower.

"Welcome back." Simon spoke for the first time; he gave me a mischievous look and I gave him a scowl, telling him to shut up. Thankfully Chloe didn't seem to notice.

"Thank God your back." I turned my head to see Tori peaking her head out of the bathroom door looking at Chloe. "Could you get me my bag? I forgot to get a change of clothes." Chloe chuckled.

"Sure." She went over to her bag and brought it over to Tori.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Tori started to pull her head in, but then peaked right back out.

"Umm, do you have any tampons?" She asked Chloe in hushed tones.

"I did not need to hear that!" Simon yelled out; I scrunched up my face in distaste.

"Yeah, I think I have some." Chloe said while laughing. "But we're going to have to stop for more today."

After we all got ready and dressed we got on the road once again. We stopped at a convenience store and let out Chloe and Tori while me and Simon stayed in the sanctity of the car, cowering from the aspect of feminine needs, (can't you just see it?)

We made it to San Diego at around noon and ate lunch at a local restaurant Simon and me used to eat at all the time when we were younger; the burgers were just as good then as they are now.

"Unpack, then beach?" Simon suggested. We all agreed.

The cabin wasn't that impressive at first glance. The exterior paint was chipped and cracked, the door was a repulsive green color, and the once green lawn was virtually non-existent. We all shared equally worried looks; each of us thinking virtually the same thing, _I hope to god the house doesn't collapse on top of us._

We all got unpacked in our separate bedrooms and changed for the beach. We walked the block it took us to get there, the cabin might look like crap but the location was great, and walked onto the piece of heaven that is the beach. 

I looked over at Chloe and saw a look of awe on her face. She caught my eye and smiled.

_ Ok it's official; Spring Break is my new favorite holiday._ I thought as Chloe grabbed my hand and directed me over to the water that was calling my name.

**Review and tell me how I did. Only my second story, so have pity. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chloe's Pov **_

_ San Diego is so beautiful_.

I smiled down at my toes that were at the moment in the warm sand. The weather was perfect, the sky beautiful and blue. The sunlight was streaming in through the clouds, giving a shine to everything it touched; this included the guy next to me, Derek. I smiled just at the sound of his name.

I pulled onto his hand guiding him to the clear blue ocean that was calling my name. He came without any trouble. He was wearing some green swim trunks, which brought out his gorgeous emerald green eyes, and a white T-shirt. I could see the muscles bulging out of his sleeves and the contour of his chest through the flimsy fabric.

I myself was sporting some jean shorts and a blue tank top over my white bikini; simple, just the way I like it.

We stopped and set our stuff down on our beach blanket. Tori peeled off her black dress to reveal her red string bikini, emphasis on string; it barely covered her chest or butt, and sprawled across the blanket; _tanning_, I rolled my eyes.

"Well hello there." Simon said. I turned around and found him drooling over a group of blonde girls playing volleyball. He took of his shirt and ran over to their group, the girls accepted him quickly.

I turned to Derek and felt my cheeks turn a dark shade of pink. He had taken off his shirt and was now putting some sunblock on. I saw he had missed a spot on his abdomen and decided to take a risk and rub it in. I extended my hand and I saw Derek tens, I rubbed the spot of sunblock into his hard chest then turned around quickly, trying to hide the redness of my cheeks.

I pulled my shirt up and over my head followed quickly by my shorts. I turned back to Derek to see him staring at my chest, his pupils dilated and his breath coming out heavy, my cheeks turned red once again.

"U-um would you m-mind putting some sunscreen on my b-back?" I asked him. His eyes shot up to my face and I smirked. He blushed at being caught staring and nodded his head yes. I turned around and pulled my hair out of the way.

I heard him squeeze some sunscreen on his hand and rub them together; he exhaled and then touched my back. I jumped at the feeling. The sunscreen was cold, but his hands were warm; it was a nice contrast. I sighed slightly when he went down my spine and I heard him gulp.

"U-mm t-t-there." He stuttered out. I thanked him and put on the rest of the sunscreen myself. He shuffled his feet and asked me if I wanted to go into the water with him; I agreed.

I grabbed his hand and we ran into the freezing water. I screamed and he laughed. I splashed him and he splashed back; this continued until he just jumped at me and pulled me underwater. I grabbed his shoulders while he grabbed my forearms. We surfaced and just broke out into a laughing fit.

"Hey want to go explore that cave?" I asked, pointing at the cave I saw that was on the side of the incline just a couple yards away. He shrugged.

We swam over to the cave, and crawled in. We had to go underwater but once we came up I was glad we did. The cave had a small beach area and the only light was the light coming through the breaks in the roof.

I looked at Derek and saw that he was staring at me. I scrunched up my eyebrows, confused. He blushed and cleared his throat.

"It's really beautiful." He said, glancing around briefly; then turned his intense stare back on me; I felt my cheeks heat up.

I smiled at him and his shoulders lost some tension. He smiled back at me.

"It sure is." It was then that I saw how close we where. I had unconsciously leaned towards him and I was now only a couple inches from his glistening chest.

_Oh the things I want to do with that chest_. Bad thoughts Chloe, bad thoughts!

_Oh but just look at him. _In that moment I really did.

His wet hair was resting right below his cheekbones, begging me to run my hands through it. His gorgeous emerald green eyes were radiating love and was that… lust starting to cloud his eyes? My eyes started to follow the same path and cloud with the intoxicating emotion. His hand came up and he gulped, I showed him with my eyes that it was okay to continue. He unfroze and brought his hand up; he brushed a strand of hair from my face then caressed my cheek, leaving his hand there. I laid my hand on his broad chest and he shivered.

I ran my hand down his chest and when I reached the top of his shorts I ran my hands behind his back, gripping the muscle that was there. I pulled myself flush up against him and his eyes conveyed that this action was greatly appreciated.

He pulled my arms away from his back and wound them around his neck; he had to bend down to do this, but I was happy he complied.

He started to lower his head slowly and barely brushed my lips before he started to retreat. Unhappy with the kiss I pulled his lips back to mine, crushing our mouths together. I moaned and he groaned. I pulled lightly on the hair on the back of his neck and he growled lowly.

He hoisted me up and pushed me up against the cave wall, leaving my legs to dangle in the air. I groped his back as he continued to kiss my lips and neck. His arms were clutching me to his chest like I was the most important thing in the world.

His tongue came out and rubbed against my bottom lip, begging for entrance, I complied. As our tongues met we groaned in unison. I wound my legs around his hips and we continued this for another five or ten minutes. I felt something poke my thigh and I took that as my cue to stop. I pulled away and kissed down his neck and chest. I raised my head back to his face and saw the intense hunger and love in his expression; it was a bit early for that though (Sorry all you horny people ;) no sex this time, ha ha).

His lips were red and puffy and I expected mine where the same. I brushed my lips against his once more then untangled my limbs from his. He set me down while we both caught our breaths.

"We should probably get back to the…umm…beach." I puffed out. Derek nodded.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the water. It was cold compared to the warm embrace I was just in; I shivered. We went under the water and emerged on the other side of the cave. I turned to Derek when my feet finally touched the ground. The water reached his chest while it reached my shoulders.

He pulled me deeper into the water and held me upright. I put my hands on his shoulders and looked around making sure no one could see us. After I was positive that it was safe I turned back to Derek. He pulled my chin up and planted a kiss on my lips, slow and lingering.

"I love these lips." He mumbled against my mouth; I chuckled and drew back. I splashed him and swam away, laughing my ass off. He reacted quickly and jumped on me, sending both of us into the water. He grabbed hold of me and pulled us above water; my legs ended up wrapped around his waist with his hands on my ass of all places. He smirked while I blushed. He brought us over to the beach and let me go.

We walked onto the beach trying to seem inconspicuous to our friends. We walked over to Tori who was still tanning. She saw us coming and put her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Have fun?" She asked while popping her gum. I looked over at Derek and smirked.

"Tons." I concluded while Derek looked down and smiled, a look of pride in his hooded eyes.

**So? What did you think? Good, bad, wonderful? Review and tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey you guys! I just want to ask you one thing before I get to the story, please review. I want a lot of people to read my stories, but people usually go to the stories that catch their eye, and I know, because I do it too; I go down the stories and look for ones with a lot of reviews, so please REVIEW! **

** Derek's Pov**

_Tons, tons, tons!_

I keep going over Chloe's response to Tori's question, and every time my smile widened.

I felt pride radiate from my eyes and I embraced it. The girl I have been crushing on since we were in fifth grade finally retaliated my feelings, I deserve to be proud.

Chloe had gone over and was playing volleyball with Simon and a couple other people, and I was just starring intently at her; completely awestruck that a girl a amazing as her would want to kiss me, of all people. (Derek is seriously insecure!)

I was watching the way her slim arms would bend froward and hit the ball, deflecting a spike by diving to the ground, her wet body clinging to the sand; making her skin reflect the light from the hot sun. Apparently though I wasn't the only one who saw this.

A couple guys from the opposite team kept looking her up and down while she just ignored the attention; I started getting angry.

_How dare they look at her like that, she's mine!_

But how would they know that?

_I'll just have to make it clear then._

I got up and brushed the sand from off my butt, then headed over to the game. I went off to the side and when Chloe saw me her eyes lit up, I smiled back and she waved me over.

I came over to Chloe's side and glared at the guys still looking at her, they stopped immediately.

Me and her played for a little while longer, mostly of which consisted of me screwing up and Chloe giggling and me. I got back at her though, when she turned around and put her arms up preparing to set I tickled her sides and she fell down on her butt laughing hysterically. She missed her shot and I got it for her, this time not messing up.

We got the point and I turned around and helped her up, she was trying to frown but falling horribly, the laughter in her eyes point A.

I pointed to my eyes with my pointer finger and middle finger then pointed them to the the other team telling Chloe, "Concentrate," trying to sound serious.

She broke out laughing and I joined her.

We decided that the team would be better off without us and left. We walked down the beach and just started talking. When we were a safe distance away from Simon and Tori I grabbed her hand and we continued walking, swinging our arms while we went.

"I loved this." She told me while looking out at the horizon, I squeezed her hand.

"Me too." She smiled up and me and I slowly started leaning down. I captured her lips with mine and she wound her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

I was the first to break away due to the fact that I realized that to the people around us, our little exchange might be a little too much to see.

I looked around and found many people looking at us with adoration on their faces. Many of the couples were smiling at us and I felt my cheeks warm. I pulled Chloe towards the way we came and she followed, sporting pink cheeks of her own.

When we got back it was approaching night, so we packed up and headed back to the cabin.

-#-

"No, no, no, absolutely not! Do we have any good food?" Tori asked while slamming the fridge.

"Top shelf, left corner, behind the cereal." Chloe said while starring at the T.V screen.

Tori went back into the kitchen and yelled out, "Finally!" then emerged with a bag of what she said were, 'low carb rice chips,' all I heard was low carb, then I just blocked her out.

When we got to the cabin we decided we would watch a movie, Tori declined but Chloe was persistent. We had to pick a movie that Tori approved of, as usual, and of course that meant it was stupid romantic drama.

I have tried to change it numerous times, but of course Tori somehow knew. Chloe told me to drop it, but it aggravated the hell out of me.

"She's not even watching it!" I told Chloe when she stopped me from changing the channel once again.

"Just be good, and maybe I'll give you a prize, as an award." She said suggestively.

I didn't talk for the remaining two hours of that stupid movie.

-#-

Chloe told me to meet her in her room at eleven, once everyone was sound asleep.

I snuck past Simon's room with ease, but almost got stuck at Tori's room because of all the loose floorboards.

I stopped outside of Chloe's door, unsure if I should just go in or knock, or something more. I opened the door a crack and found her draped across her bed, sleeping soundly.

I came in and walked over to her, noticing she would get a crick in her neck if she continued sleeping like that; I decided that I should move her before I leave.

I picked up her limp body and moved her into a more comfortable position. I pulled up her blankets and tucked her in, I was about to head out when I felt something on my arm. I looked down and found her hand wrapped halfway around my forearm.

I glanced up at her face, seeing her eyes flutter open; taking my breath away as always. She tugged on my arm then moved over; I gave her a quizzical look and she rolled her eyes. With my arm firmly in her grasp, she pulled me down and touched her lips to mine, bringing me onto her bed in the process.

My brain started going haywire, here I was with the girl of my dreams, i_n her bedroom_, kissing.

Naturally the boy side of my brain was bringing up many pictures about what she was planning on doing, but I knew Chloe, so I squashed those thoughts down.

She continued to drag me down and when I was completely on her bed she broke the kiss. She then proceeded to wrap my arm around her waist and hers across my chest.

"Goodnight Derek." I heard her say a couple minutes later.

I brought her up and kissed the top of her head, hearing her sigh.

"Goodnight Chloe."

I hugged her close to my body and started to drift off. The last thing I thought I heard before I passed out was Chloe saying in a hushed tone,

"I love you, Derek." I tried to tell her the same, but I was too far into my sleep state to do so, so I just let the darkness ingulf me; cutting me off from the rest of the world.

**Chapter three! Tell me how I did. Bla bla bla.**

**Review!(Not a bla) I really want those reviews, I'm greedy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey you guys, next chapter is up. Sorry about the long wait, but my other stories got in the way, I hope you look at those too. Anyways, on with the story!**

** I good note to give, this chapter is a bit on the mature side compared to the other chapters. You have been warned ;)**

** Chloe's POV**

I woke up to a scream. Worst. Wake up. Call. Ever.

I jolted forward and yelped while covering my ears. Tori is standing in the doorway looking both disgusted and angered. I looked on with a perplexed expression, why was she screaming? An immediate movement to my right made me jump, Derek. Now I understand.

My cheeks reddened, imagining what Tori would take from this. I rushed to explain, but she was having none of it. She screamed at Derek and pointed to the door. He got up and walked out, looking like a whipped puppy. She slammed the door after him then turned her ferocious glare to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" She seethed.

"Sleeping?" I asked questionably. I was looking for humorously ignorant.

"Stop lying, you were in bed with one of my, disgusting, brothers. Why would you do that, to me and you?" She made it seem that Derek was a leech, or something stuck on the bottom of her 'precious vintage' shoes.

"He's not all that you make him to be. He's sweet, funny, cute," _Focus_, "Besides, we were only sleeping, think of it as a new version of carpooling." I knew humor wouldn't help me here, but it was worth a try.

"I think I know my own brother, Chloe. And also. Sweet? Funny? CUTE? Who are you talking about? Derek is an unsociable dork." She said the last sentence with disgust.

"You know that's not true. He is sweet, if he weren't would he have carried all of your bags to the house, or bought lunch. He is great, yet you don't give him a chance. Who cares if I like him?"

"I care! Your my friend, he's my brother, it's weird!" She screeched.

"I really like him Tori, why can't you accept that?" I demanded.

She stomped her feet and screamed. She was acting incredibly childish. She marched over to the door and yanked it open, causing Derek and Simon to come tumbling in with it. Tori took one look at them then stomped down the hall, stepping on a couple finger as she left.

-#-

After Tori made her large exit, it got a little awkward. I looked over at Simon and Derek and found guilt written all over their faces. I should have been mad, they were eavesdropping on our conversation; but at the moment the only emotion I could posses was utter exhaustion. Simon dusted off his jeans then carefully backed out of the room, leaving Derek and me alone.

I raised my head tiredly and looked at Derek. He had a slight blush on his cheeks and I searched my mind for the answer to why. Once I found it my own cheeks lit up. I had practically just screamed my feelings to the heavens, all in earshot of Derek _and_ his brother. I was mortified.

I turned towards the bed, like that is any better, and concentrated on cooling my hot cheeks. Once I had sufficiently brought the blood flow to my face at a normal level I turned back to Derek. He had walked over to the dresser and was now picking out his clothes for the day. His luggage was a complete mess, shirts were thrown everywhere, shoes were all in a pile in the corner, and I could just faintly see the corner of his boxers peeking out from under the mess. My cheeks turned back aglow.

_Screw you cheeks_, I thought with a scowl. Why couldn't they just obey me for _once_ in my life? I put my cool hands on top of them, noting that the temperature almost scalded my hands.

"So, umm," Derek spoke, breaking the deafening silence. He cleared his throat and looked practically anywhere but me. "About last night?" He finally looked at me with, might I add, bright red cheeks. I cocked my head to the side, not following him at all. We started kissing. Is that what he was talking about? "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked slightly irritated. Why wouldn't he just tell me?

"When we were falling asleep you-" he gulped, "you told me you loved me," he said with a gulp, obviously uncomfortable. I started to choke on my spit. I remember thinking it as I was on the brink of sleep, but I'm sure I didn't say it. At least I'm hoping.

"I did," I squeaked. He nodded solemnly. What else did I say?!

"Yeah, and umm," he took in a shallow breath, "I'm about 98% sure that," he gulped, wringing his hands together nervously, "I love you too." My breath caught in my throat and I looked at his embarrassed face in adoration. Even though I had unintentionally said it first, it still seemed surprising for him to say it back.

"Y-you do?" I asked flabbergasted. He nodded in response. I smiled incredibly large and ran into his arms, kissing the life out of him. He was surprised at first but once I started to move my lips against his he returned my kiss eagerly.

He pulled my legs up, hooking them upon his hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body flush against his. Derek growled lowly, the sound vibrating against our connected mouths, making me shiver. He pushed me against the door and slammed his fist beside my head. The action would have scared me had I not been especially…preoccupied.

I ran my hands down his chest, racking my nails over the hard muscles below my hands. A quiver ran down his spine, shaking my hands slightly. He grabbed my wrists and held them on the wall above my head, stopping my actions completely. I pulled on my restraints while wiggling my body against his, praying that he would free me.

Derek groaned and I smirked against his lips, wiggling once again against the rather hard item pressing on my abdomen. In response Derek threw me down onto the bed. I stared up at him rather out of breath and saw clearly defined lust clouding his eyes. I raised myself up onto my elbows and looked up at him from behind my lashes.

Derek groaned while pulling at the roots of his hair.

"Do you even understand what you are doing to me?" He asked exasperatedly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said with fake innocence. He glared down at me, but soon smirked. Before I knew it he had moved, now above me. He was hovering, our bodies mere centimeters apart. He was waiting for me to make the next move. While I would have loved to flip our position, me being on top, and kissed the living daylights out of him, I didn't. He was playing a game, and I was stubborn.

Closing the space between us I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, rubbed my hand down his chest then pushed him away. Just enough though that I could slip out of his trap. Standing beside him I looked down, seeing him staring at the spot I had previously occupied with a look of annoyance and pure need. I hugged his back tightly in a fleeting hug then sashayed my way out the door. Making sure to give an extra shake to my hips for his wandering eyes, before I left him to his affairs; which I am fairly sure involves a nice long cold shower.

**While you might not like it, I think this story needed a bit of sexual teasing in it. I don't know about you guys but I hope Derek enjoys that cold shower of his ;) he might just be getting more depending on your feedback. SO REVIEW! Hope to talk to you guys soon, bye :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I found this update very long overdue.**

**_Derek's POV_**

Chloe has been driving me crazy.

Don't get me wrong, I love that she has been keeping up with the "accidental" brushes of her wandering hands, the fleeting kisses, and the most painfully awkward way her stealth at getting in and out of my bedroom every night is improving. But I can't stand that only during certain points in the day is she like this. The rest of the time she pretends to just be my friend for Tori's sake, while I am left to follow her around and wait at her beck and call for the moment the friend zone charade is broken. This is what most would call sweet torture, but at this point in time I just feel like I'm in hell.

Tori is still very upset about what she found that morning in Chloe's bed, and I am still upset about the rude wakeup call. Guess who won that argument. She now has television privileges until we leave.

Simon whined about the fact that he didn't get anything for his silence. My response was that Simon wasn't a bitch like Tori, so he didn't get the same treatment. Now I have no TV, no Chloe until after hours, and a red hand print across my cheek, courtesy of Tori. Hell it is.

We have yet to go back to the beach since our first day, and Chloe decided we were to go back once she put on a "shit ton" of sunscreen. That girl is seriously a ghost. Simon made fun of her for it, but after he himself got sunburned from taking a nap out on the patio the other day, he has been singing a different tune. Chloe's knack for hording sunscreen and Aloe Vera has made it a pleasant experience once again for Simon's fair complexion. This has not stopped Tori from laughing at him ever since he walked inside with angry red marks marring his legs, arms, and face. I don't care what Chloe says, the marks from him wearing sunglasses is hilarious.

"Ready to go?"

I turned from my spot on the couch and saw Chloe coming down the stairs. She had her hair up in a messy bun with a light blue sundress adorning her body. Her beach bag was practically overflowing with her "necessary" beach equipment and I saw a hint of black material peeking out from under her dress strap. All in all, she looked too good for her own damn good. She hiked the bag up on her shoulder and looked at Simon and me expectantly.

"I am. Don't know about Nessie the Loch Ness Monster up there. She has been causing havoc amongst the upstairs area all morning," Simon remarked without taking his eyes off an old rerun of Scooby Doo. Chloe pressed her lips together to stifle a laugh as Tori walked in, glaring at Simon's head over the back of the sofa.

"Up yours," Tori said, looking down her nose at Simon. He didn't turn from the program but a small smirk blossomed on his face. He raised his middle finger in response only to get an "Hmph" from Tori. Chloe couldn't contain her giggles nor could I keep my face from cracking into a small grin. Siblings were always reliable when you wanted someone to laugh at.

We all headed out after Tori had gotten her revenge by badgering Simon enough about the fading redness around his eyes, and started walking in the direction of the beach. The sun was raining down on us as always and Simon kept close to Chloe, or more importantly, Chloe's bulging bag. We got there with little to no delay, only to find the beach to be positively packed with teenagers such as ourselves. I don't know what we were expecting, really. It is Spring Break after all.

"Holy shit," Tori mumbled while taking her sunglasses off. Chloe just nodded her head while gawking at the sheer amount of people that were there. Practically every spot was taken. There were a couple areas that were free, but judging by the newcomers that were racing to the areas, I had a feeling that those spots were dwindling. Tori spotted a moderately good spot in the sun. It was close to other people's areas but it seemed to be the only good spot left in the sun. Tori gasped as another group started to race for it and then she did something I have never seen her do for some time now: she _ran_. She full out sprinted for it.

Tori dropped her bag, only to have in fall over and spill all of its content on the hot sand, and kicked off her flip flops while running towards the unsuspecting spot. Her and the group of college kids were pretty neck and neck at the beginning, but apparently Tori has been running track for all these years and we just didn't know it. She was _fast_. She dug her heels into the sand and skidded to a stop, making the small grains of sand fly in all directions. She got a few nasty glares from the people around her that got the brute end of the grand halt, but she just ignored them as they all shook off the sand from their beach blankets.

By then the college kids had arrived and they just looked at her as if she were a bug they would just _love_ to squash. Tori stood her ground though and called for Simon to bring her bag to her. We jogged over and she grabbed her teal beach blanket from Simon's hands and proceeded to throw it down and lower herself on it while smirking up at the boys in front of her. They glared first at Tori and then met all of our eyes. Chloe awkwardly teetered behind my arm and away from their gazes. I crossed my arms in front of me (It gave me a bit of an ego boost when I saw them look uneasily at the muscles there) and raised an eyebrow at the college guys, daring them to do something.

In the end Tori finally got to tan.

Simon laughed at the retreading backs of the college guys. They looked like wounded, albeit angry, dogs with their tails between their legs. Tori lounged back onto her blanket with her sunglasses covering her obvious smug expression from view. Sometimes you have to love family, even if it is, in fact, Tori.

Soon after the show down, we all settled into a comfortable silence. Tori continued to tan, Simon left in search of a little _distraction_ for the day, and Chloe and I started to people-watch.

An older couple by the water caught my eye as I watched the man try to reach a spot on his back with sunscreen that he was obviously not going to reach. His wife put a hand on top of his and smiled at him. He smiled back shyly and gave her the sunscreen that she was indirectly asking for. She squeezed a good portion into her hand and rubbed the white cream all over his back and arms, I couldn't help but smile slightly at her way of telling him he didn't put enough on in his previous attempt.

I felt a weight on my shoulder and I looked down to see the top of Chloe's blonde head. She was smiling sweetly over at the elderly couple with a sparkle in her eye at the exchange. I quirked the corners of my lips up and kissed her forehead. Chloe's smile grew and she looked up at me with her chin on my shoulder. We both heard a groan to our right and whipped around to see Tori covering her eyes beneath her sunglasses.

"Seriously, stop it with the mushy gushy stuff. You're burning my eyes! And that's saying something considering that I just accidentally looked at the sun!" Tori said while pointing up at said fiery object. Chloe stuck her tongue out at Tori and I had half a mind to bite on it for good measure. I don't think Tori would let me live long after that though. I'm not that ready to be castrated just yet. Instead I grab Chloe's hand in mine and kiss the palm like in cheesy old movies. She blushes and I couldn't think of any better reward as we heard Tori gaging in the background.

**A.N: Ummmm…I really have nothing to say about my really, _really_ long absence. I'm sorry…? I don't know what happened, but this just came to me last night as I was puking my guts out :( not going to get into that. I'm sorry about the long wait, but I was looking through my mail and saw some new reviews for this story and I had a sudden burst of creativity to go with my idea. Thank you everyone who still doesn't think I died ;) and all that jazz.**

**Hope (pray) I talk to you guys soon, bye! :D**


End file.
